. This application is for support for leadership activities in the development of an aging research program in health services research and behavioral research at the Indiana University (IU) School of Medicine. This is to integrate disparate foci of aging research across multiple programs to assemble an interdisciplinary community of scholars. This group will pursue research to improve the care of older adults in primary care, promote self-care behaviors among older adults, facilitate access to health information for older adults and their advocates, and explore mechanisms to encourage health promotion and disease prevention in primary care and community settings. Through an internal review, the applicant considers that he has identified health services research and behavioral research as synergistic areas of inquiry that are under-developed yet sensitive to available potential strengths. He has identified a cadre of developing aging researchers, a cadre of experienced scientists, and a number of disparate existing programs in aging research. This proposal seeks to build a communication infrastructure, resources for faculty development in aging research, and an expansion of clinical research sites to community settings. Through this award, the applicant envisions a more integrated and balanced program of aging research at the IU consistent with a biopsychosocial model of aging. He envisions the aging research program IU as developing into one which help to understand how to translate basic discoveries into changes in primary care providers practice patterns and older adults health behaviors.